La sombra de la Flauta
by Alessia D. Cavallone
Summary: [AU]El músico es siempre el que controla el instrumento. Pero... ¿Y si es al contrario? Esta historia participa en el reto "Los fantasmas de los retos pasados" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"


**Disclaimer:** _ **«D. Gray-man no es mío, sino de Hoshino Katsura. Esta historia participa en "Los fantasmas de los retos pasados" del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenias"».**_

 **Reto:** Fairy Tale.

 **Cuento:** El flautista de Hamelin.

 **Personaje:** Mana D. Campbell.

 **+. +. +. +. +. +. +**

Él y su hermano habían llegado a la ciudad de Hamelin en la noche. Esta era otra ciudad que su hermano Neah liberaría de las plagas, él tenía una flauta mágica y el don para usarla. Cuando la tocaban todos los animales lo seguían sin rechistar, como si estuvieran en un trance.

Él también tenía una solo que con una función diferente. Pero... No debía usarla. Se había propuesto no hacerlo. Era útil sí, pero peligrosa en las manos equivocadas.

—Si esta ciudad es como dicen los rumores, ¡Podremos cobrar mucho dinero!

El comentario entusiasta de su hermano le hizo sonreír.

—Solo si ellos están dispuestos a darlo. No lo olvides, hermano.

—Bah, no seas aguafiestas Mana. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo haría? Lo has vivido tú mismo. Apenas llegamos y ya me han mordido 3 ratas, se nos han intentado meter en la maleta y siento una subiendo por mi pierna justo ahora.

—Bueno, es cierto. No había visto nada como esto en todos los viajes que hemos hecho.

—¡Lo ves! Además Según la camarera harán un plantón mañana en la Alcaldía. Y es ahí donde entraremos nosotros.

—Tú, querrás decir —susurró tan bajo que el otro no escuchó.

Su hermano siguió diciendo sobre la entrada triunfal que "harían" mañana. Aunque en realidad fuera él el que haría todo el trabajo.

Le molestaba saber que no aportaba nada. Y más aún que no hiciera nada para evitarlo. Sentía que se aprovechaba de su hermano, pero ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? Solo lo tenía a él, y su salud no era la mejor.

Neah decía que no tenía problema en ser su bastón. Y él creía en él.

Al día siguiente tal y como había dicho la camarera; hubo mucha gente reunida frente a la Alcaldía.

Las personas reclamaban solución al problema de ratas y la destitución del Alcalde. Mientras este se mantenía impasible con una mirada fría y a él le pareció que incluso fue despectiva.

—Neah, yo no creo que acepte —dijo preocupado.

—No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien.

Cuando alguien exigió respuestas sobre cómo harían para deshacerse del problema. Neah lo vio cómo su momento de brillar y se subió a una fuente que había cerca de la Alcaldía.

—¡Gente de Hamelin! —llamó. Las personas empezaron a mirarlo, hasta que todos tuvieron su atención puesta en él —.Yo les tengo la solución.

—Y según tú. Como lo harás —habló por primera vez el alcalde.

—Oh, eso es muy sencillo. Señor alcalde. Con esto —dijo señalando la flauta que tenía colgada del cuello y escondida entre sus ropas.

—¿Una flauta? ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Matarlas por su desafinación?

—Ya verá. Si me deshago de ellas me dará un millar de florines. Si no me iré inmediatamente. ¿Qué le parece?

—Si es que logras hacerlo. Te los daré

—No se arrepentirá.

Neah empezó a tocar la flauta y unas vividas notas salieron de ella marcando un tono alegre. Durante un tiempo corto solo se escuchó el sonido de la flauta, pero después. Un fuerte sonido empezó a salir de las calles. Como si un ejército marchara por ellas. Y para asombro de los habitantes miles de ratas empezaron a salir, empujándose unas a otras apresuradas por llegar a quien producía tal sonido.

Fue entonces cuando su hermano caminó por las calles hasta llegar al rio, de fuertes y rápidas corrientes que desembocaban a lo lejos en una cascada. Y una por una fueron cayendo hasta el fondo de este. Neah dejó de tocar cuando la última rata cayó. Y se devolvió hasta quedar cerca de donde partió. Con una sonrisa prepotente de oreja a oreja le exigió al alcalde lo prometido.

—Creo, señor alcalde. Que es hora de que me pague mi recompensa.

—¿Recompensa? Me parece que no. Yo vi claramente cómo se tiraban solas al rio, el que tú estuvieras tocando fue una casualidad.

—¡¿Cómo dice?! ¡Usted lo prometió!

—No recuerdo haber firmado un contrato contigo. Por lo tanto no estoy en la obligación de pagarte.

Mientras su hermano y el pueblo alegaban con el alcalde para que le pagara. Él se retiró lentamente. Sus emociones lo estaban controlando, la ira empezaba a burbujear en su interior. Apretó los dientes con furia.

¿Cómo se atrevía a engañar así a su hermano?

¿No va a pagarle? Hagámoslo pagar nosotros.

—¡No! —Acalló a la voz que susurraba en su mente. No podía dejarse controlar por ella.

—Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? —le preguntó una vocecita que pertenecía a un pequeño niño castaño.

—….Si. Gracias pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas? —Inicio una conversación para distraerse.

—Allen.

—El mío es Mana, un gusto. —Allen asintió a lo dicho mientras le regalaba una preciosa sonrisa.

—¡Usted también tiene una flauta! ¿Sabe tocarla igual que ese señor?

—Oh… yo… Bueno, n-no. Pero mi hermano hizo un gran trabajo ¿no lo crees?

—¡Si! ¿Crees que él podría enseñarme?

—Seguro que sí. —Le dijo sonriendo.

La calma que había logrado conseguir gracias al pequeño desapareció al instante al escuchar lo siguiente:

—Si eso llegará a ser cierto, entonces hare que te cuelguen por brujería. No permitiré esas cosas del diablo en mi pueblo. —Le escuchó decir al alcalde.

Volteo a con prisa lo que sucedía. Y vio como unos guardias apresaban a su hermano mientras este pataleaba furioso.

—¡Hijo de…! —dijo Neah.

—¡Arréstenlo!

Una cosa era no pagarle, y otra muy diferente era meterse con la vida de su hermano. Su mirada se ensombreció y sus ojos se tornaron más negros.

—¿S-señor?

Le sonrió tétricamente al pequeño. Ya sabía que haría.

Vamos a divertirnos.

—Así es.

Caminó hasta llegar al alcalde. Y le lanzó una advertencia.

—Deje ir a mi hermano o se arrepentirá de esto señor alcalde.

—¿Tú hermano? Así que tú también tienes una de esas cosas. Arréstenlo también. —dijo al fijarse en la flauta que llevaba.

—¡Vete Mana!

—Lo siento Neah, romperé mi promesa.

Antes de que le pusieran un dedo encima, alisto su flauta. Parece que era momento de desempolvarla.

—¡No lo hagas!

El primer sonido salió constante y aterrador. Parecía retumbar en las mentes de las personas presentes. Cuando la segunda nota se escuchó el dolor llegó, penetrante e insoportable. En la tercera nota muchos cayeron gritando y retorciéndose de dolor.

—¡Mana! —Neah trató de hacerse escuchar por encima de los gritos de los demás presentes. La música le afectaba también a él.

Paró la música y miró al alcalde.

—¿Es suficiente? ¿Lo has entendido? Puedo matarte si quiero.

—T-ú —dijo débilmente—. ¡Mátenlo guardias! —grito histérico.

—Parece que no. No quería hacer esto.

—¿Que vas a hacer Mana? Hey, por que no simplemente nos largamos de este pueblo y ya. —Trató de darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero solo salió una nerviosa.

—No Neah, esto lo hare por ti. No puedo dejar que se sigan burlando de ti.

Se volvió a llevar la flauta a los labios, pero la nota que salió fue muy diferente a la anterior. Era suave, dulce, tranquila.

Las puertas de las casas se abrieron y con gran alegría salieron todos los niños del pueblo, con mirada soñadora y perdida. Los adultos abrieron sus ojos aterrados. ¿Qué le haría a sus hijos? Intentaron levantarse en vano, el dolor aún seguía y el mareo no parecía querer abandonarlos.

Tal cual como Neah hizo, él caminó por las calles teniendo como objetivo el rio.

—Link, vuelve ¡es una orden!—el único hijo del alcalde también había salido disparado.

—No… ¡Lenalee!

—¡Alma, Yuu regresen!

—¡Lavi, mocoso idiota!

Y más nombres pertenecientes a los pequeños se iban escuchando, de padres asustados y tutores preocupados al verlos corriendo hacia el flautista.

—¿Estúpido aprendiz… a donde crees que vas? —con esfuerzo un pelirrojo logró agarrar la mano de Allen.

—¡Mana! —gritaba el pequeño Allen intentando alcanzarlo. Y no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para zafarse. Más cuando iba a llegar tropezó.

—M-mana detente. —Con esfuerzo sobrehumano llegó hasta donde su hermano, más este lo tumbo sin esfuerzo aun tocando la flauta.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar al límite del rio y uno por uno los niños fueron saltando, incluso en el agua su sonrisa no se borraba mientras eran arrastrados por las corrientes.

La música paró, pero los sollozos de los padres se dejaron escuchar en su lugar.

—¡Mis hijos!

—Asesino… ¡Tú los mataste!

—¿Yo? ¿De qué hablan? Yo vi claramente como saltaron solos al rio, resulta que _casualmente_ estaba tocando cerca. ¿No es cierto, Allen? —preguntó al pequeño que llegaba lloroso a su lado.

—…Si, Mana —dijo el pequeño aún con la mirada perdida.

—Lo ven —dijo con una sonrisa amable—. Creo que es hora de irnos Neah, Allen.

—Devuélveme al mocoso.

—Lo siento, me lo quedo.

Guardo la flauta, cargo a Allen y se encaminó a la posada. Debían ir por sus cosas después de todo. Neah los siguió aun en shock, no vaya a ser que se pase el efecto y los siga una muchedumbre enfurecida.

 **+. +. +. +. +. +. +**

 **¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado =D**


End file.
